User talk:Kasarn
Welcome bot Hi, welcome to Elona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkburn (talk) 10:00, 20 March 2009 :You silly automated welcome message. -- Kasarn 10:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Character page Did you type all of your character's things yourself, or is there an option to get a ADOM/hacky-type filedump somewhere?Leo Krupps 14:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :F11 will export your character's attributes, equipment, feats, list of pets and rank to a text file in your save directory. You have to type out anything else yourself... and the text dump is a bit of a mess that requires some cleaning up. -- Kasarn 15:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks, I'll get on that later. I have a ton of good mutations from potion/well spamming and pretty much every skill no matter how little I use it, so that would be a complete pain.Leo Krupps 22:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) merging 3 dragon articles I was on a writing spree adding articles with statboxes and after writing Red dragon and White dragon got an elec dragon.. well you see they all are lvl 40 and their stats are all the same, the only difference is that each has a breath and resistance of it's own element. I don't think there are other lvl 40 dragons altho I'm not really sure. But I think these 3 are like lesser elements. So i thought maybe it's better to merge them into one article like "White/Red/Elec Dragon" with one statbox? Or is it better to make yet another article on elec dragon? What's wiki policy on bloats? For now, I left elec statbox commented in Dragons --Enlait 18:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I've only idly thought about it in the past. I'd probably leave them as separate articles, even though it's redundant. On the other hand, you can add categories to redirect pages. -- Kasarn 01:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :: I will create an Elec dragon then, even though it's redundant. You may delete this section if you wish. Ah, one more thing - I wrote a bit about pets on my userpage, what do I do with it? --Enlait 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::You could create an article for it, or you could move it to a subpage of your user page (feel free to swipe the little box on my userpage). In any case, dump it into Category:Guides and add a See also section to Ally. -- Kasarn 00:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) new category I thought it would be nice to further categorize NPCs by adding new category: NPCs by level. Like, level 1-10, 11-20 and so on. I am unsure if there's a merit to it (how many ppl read this wiki in the first place?). Also, it would require improving automatic categorization of articles with statbox - but I have no clue how it is done. What do u think? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Enlait (talk • ) 15:28, 8 June 2009 :It's something I was going to do whenever I got around to adding creatures again. It's easy enough to add it to the template. -- Kasarn 16:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::You sure about having a whole category for each level? Won't there be categories with just one article in it? There aren't that many monsters, especially higher-level ones.--Enlait 16:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::I modified Template:Statbox a little to group some levels together. I mean, its kinda pointless to have category for level 1200 for example when there's only 1 NPC of that level. So new categories are for level 1-4; 5-9; 10-19; 20-29; 30-39; 40-49; 50-69; 70-100; 100+. But I am unsure if my grouping was.. well, optimal (maybe another level step?), and if it was needed in the first place. If not you're in for purging NPC articles lol. --Enlait 19:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Mass Monsters Article Mass Monsters should probably be deleted. It looks like random garbage. Cheers, Jdstroy 00:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :It isn't necessary to delete an article when you could just redirect it. -- Kasarn 02:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Korean Sorry for non-english wiki. I didn't know that there is a korean wikia. My wikia data is all moved to there. and I don't know how to delete wiki. can you help me? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Mdkappa (talk • ) 02:06, November 8, 2009 Random Talk About the "blank table" in "Quest rewards" in the Food section, I didn't know how to erase it, but the changes I did were adding the links to the quests and items and adding the "Rare Books" Quest, as well as putting them in the correct order (the two first ones were switched). So the "blank table" is not the change I had in mind, although I do admit the culpability :P And by the way, what are these numbers after the changes? Thanks for your time! CASIMODO 18:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :At the top right corner of the rich text editor, there should be a button to view the wikitext, which allows you to edit the page manually. As for the numbers, I'm not entirely sure what you are referring to; at a guess, the red/green numbers on the page are the change in file size. -- Kasarn 22:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the answer! I didn't know about this file size change thing, I thought it was some score thingy :P You can delete this "Random Talk" if you like :) CASIMODO 22:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What is a lossy format? Ibitepizzaa 17:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Living weapons not implimented? I have been playing on my second character for 96 hours total game time and have not crossed a single weapon with the attribute "It is alive". I've also tried save-scumming treasures found from treasure maps which usually contain a godly item or rarely, two godly items. None of the items I identified has this attribute and I'm starting to wonder if this attribute even exists!! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Spacelobster (talk • ) 13:21, December 7, 2009 :They're incredibly rare; I recall seeing at least two. Using wizard mode to wish spam: 3/205 were alive. -- Kasarn 15:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I did find a "living" dagger in 1.16. So yep, it does exist :) CASIMODO 15:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :but... I forgot where I put it :( Since I'm a fairy I don't fight in close combat so I didn't equip it. Maybe I sold it :S CASIMODO 21:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) It's good to know that living weapons do exist, I'm also curious if they only come in {Godly} weapons or if (Miracle) weapons could give off this attribute? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Spacelobster (talk • ) 22:08, December 7, 2009 : weapons can get it. Also, please sign your posts. Kasarn 22:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Found one by my 30th~ hour (now on 78~) Ephemeral Machine Gun {Old Lock}- damage is mediocre, with an okay hit bonus, no bonuses besides increasing negotiation and luck. Leveling it up is quite hard for pretty petty bonuses (Maintains etc.. or enchant +1)--Dance Sunshine Vael 23:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I had a living grenade once... These things are really rare, and I didn't bother with leveling it up much (only a couple of levels; I was dissatisfied with bonuses and had much better randarts). Anyway, you can level a living ranged weapon by giving it to a pet (I love~ bells); but unless you level it up to some high level it most certainly will be worse than fixed and even random artifacts --Enlait 14:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) deletion request Hey Kasarn, can you delete the superfluous "mitra boss" page? Also, can you shut the stupid "wiki stickies" thing up? I added an image to the page it asked me to and it still asks. -Jatopian 03:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :There isn't anything I can do about WikiStickies. If you want, you can go to and check "Disable my redirect to My Home". -- Kasarn 04:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) But the skill levels of the are different.. If you think it does not deserve a pave, maybe it could be included in the same normal monster's page. But I really don't think it is something superfluous :/ CASIMODO 10:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Then you filled in your stat box very wrong. The only skill differences I saw on that page were in the form of # and attributable to equipment. -Jatopian 17:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) No, there were skill differences. If I recall correctly the Weapon proficiencies were some of the different skills.CASIMODO 20:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) There is a few items in game since 1.16 that are unused and all use the gemstone of mani base. There is no point to having a page pre-release about unfinished items, is there? Other items include, Schrodinger's cat, plank of Carneades, "heart". http://elona.wikia.com/wiki/Tamer%27s_Whip —Preceding unsigned comment added by Turbn (talk • ) 23:21, December 25, 2009 :Done. -- Kasarn 00:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't do this again if they get re-added. -Jatopian 18:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Sprites How did you get the Elona sprites? There are many articles that only need sprite, sprite number, and wishing info to no longer be stubs. -Jatopian 00:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I manually copy them out and count them off. I presume you want something more specific: :;Photoshop :*View -> Show Grid and turn Snap on :*Edit -> Preferences -> Guide, Grid and Slices: Gridline every 48 pixels (set subdivision to 1 if they bother you) :*Rectangular Marguee Tool: Fixed Size 48px/48px :;The GIMP :*View -> Show Grid and Snap to Grid :*Image -> Configure grid: change the foreground colour to something other than black and set the height/width to 48 pixels :*Rectangle Select Tool: Fixed Size 48x48 :-- Kasarn 02:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Is it true that JPG sprites aren't allowed? If it is, then can you just convert them instead of deleting them like you did with silver cat? —Preceding unsigned comment added by ARR8 (talk • ) 02:42, February 12, 2010 :Lossy compression is lossy; nothing useful can be done with it. There is no reason to use a lossy format when a lossless format would be more suited to the purpose. -- Kasarn 03:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Kasarn, I think you should write some guide for contributors, like what to do and not to do, how to use wizard mode, how to count sprites http://elona.my-sv.net/ch/cha2.png, which formats to use, how (and when) to use templates and so on. Right now one has to learn it the tribal way. --Enlait 09:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Preview glitch Wow, I just spent about 2 hours writing and researching the Shade page, and I clicked the preview button... And it took me to the shade edit page with all my work deleted. This really put me off writing the whole thing up again, as it is now 4 am, and I'm a bit ticked that all those shades I summoned, investigated, compared with other shades and monsters, found how they work, excetera, was now pointless. I think this is a pretty serious glitch, as it puts people off previewing their work. I had no adblockers or scripts, I use firefox. Didn't know where else to submit my complaint but here. and I am now afraid to preview my message. =( Zarobi 12:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia has a Community Forum and the page will get you in touch with Wikia staff. If you were using the , then be aware that it is frequently full of fail and stupid for anything but the simplest of edits. You can switch the RTE off at and then edit the page manually (or, rather, copy/paste it all to a text editor so you can save changes locally before committing them to the site). -- Kasarn 02:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply, I think I'll do as you suggested and write it up in notepad before copy/pasting it to the editor. I'll write it up again later when I'm bothered, though it will probably be of less quality b/c the original one was perfect imo. Zarobi 05:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrats Despite what the Elona Wiki:Administrators page says, if you leave I suspect there will be no "bureaucrats" remaining. -Jatopian 18:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :All the admins have status. If you want more, use to make somebody a bureaucrat. Although, I would note that while you can give bureaucrat status, it can only be taken away upon request to Wikia. -- Kasarn 06:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello and thanks for welcome! I mainly wanted to add a little extra info to the "Table of Donors"; I probably won't be contributing much beyond that, especially since I am new to editing Wiki's overall (and my knowledge about Elona isn't that wide either :p ) Kasumi Tani 14:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Deleted article So why the FUCK did you just delete my shit? I'm soprry that I came at you sao harshly. I thought I had done something to piss someone off...lol Indragon Wandris (talk) 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Indragon :It's no problem and I explained why on your talk page. Mostly you provided no hard evidence of your claims. There have been many cheat moon gates and the wiki does not list them because they aren't permanent. Listing the general types of houses you might find has always been sufficient. If you believe that the wiki should do otherwise, then feel free to say why. :Less importantly, articles written in the first person or those with an overly emphatic tone (i.e. not neutral point of view) are not really acceptable. While it would be fixable, the wiki provides you with a blog specifically for that style of thing or you could just write about it on the forum. -- Kasarn (talk) 23:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi No problem, I have only made 2 real edits on Elona wiki ever. I'm just glad I can contribute to this game that isn't wikied enough. So many things the creators don't tell us lol. —Preceding unsigned comment added by TriiiTank (talk • ) 7:50, December 24, 2012‎ :Welcome! If you need any help with wiki stuff, just ask. Although, I really should customise the welcome bot's message sometime. ^_^; -- Kasarn (talk) 01:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Cheating There has been a lot of comments/edits made about how to cheat and such recently here, and i don't know if it's just me, but i rly don't feel like the wiki should have so much information about how to cheat, almost like we're encouraging them to cheat, which is just plain wrong. Should we leave them or do something with them? Chicunsu (talk) 22:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's fine. Elona isn't an multiplayer game, so nobody is going to get in trouble for hacking the game. However, if you want, you could make a poll on the forum about it to get other opinions on the matter. -- Kasarn (talk) 23:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Meh, no need then. I'm never on the forums anyway lol. Just felt wrong. But yea, there is no direct trouble for hacking, considering it's a Single-Player game. In elona you have lots to learn though, so it's their own fault as it will significantly make them understand things wrong. But oh well, they chose to cheat, so they have to face the consequences. Chicunsu (talk) 14:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) AP Hello. You seem to know a lot about Elona+, I created a new page called AP, although it's a bit redundant because there's a page about Black Gauntlet Leold. But it took me a long time to figure out what AP was for because there was no page about it. I was hoping you can help me finish the page here AP -Thank you Elona fan - TriiiTank :Me? Know things about Elona+? *awkward cough* I haven't played Elona+ at all. I mean, comparing things between Elona and Elona+ is trivial... but anything more than that sounds like it would require effort! lol x_x :Anyway, I think maybe moving all the AP stuff from Leold's page to the AP page would be fine. That or just the AP page to Leold's page. Either way. -- Kasarn (talk) 04:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC)